


白河夜船

by kuniaki



Category: JO1(Japan Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Child Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuniaki/pseuds/kuniaki
Summary: 伪援交。年龄差，社畜鹤x16岁dk平，没有tla没有身体关系
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 5





	白河夜船

“鹤房先生。”

大平一手撑着脑袋，歪头看着鹤房，筷子在碗里有一搭没一搭地搅着，把泡软的拉面捞起来又放回去。

“怎么了？”

鹤房还在吃。他已经吃到第二碗了。加班之后的晚上总是很饿。

“上次我和鹤房先生一起回家，有同学看到了。”大平把头凑过来，神神秘秘地，“你猜他们说什么？”

鹤房抬起眼睛，额头上挤出两道皱纹。大平喜欢他这表情。宁愿变得丑丑的，也坚决不咬断嘴里的面条，有着这样奇怪的执着的就是他喜欢的鹤房先生。

“他们问我，你是不是在搞援交？”

大平说完，自己先笑了。

“是不是很好笑？鹤房先生这么帅，说是我包养你都有人信，男高中生真是不长眼睛。”大平想了想，又补充，“我们班长人不错，还问我是不是金钱上有困难。我跟她说，你是我表哥。”

鹤房一口嗦完了碗里所有的面条，抽了张纸擦了擦嘴。

“我本来想说你是我叔叔，但鹤房先生还没到叔叔这个年龄吧！不过，你确实长得也不太像我表哥。”

鹤房放下纸巾，看了看他。大平眨眨眼睛：“我说错什么话了吗？”

鹤房没说什么。他站起身，拎起了公文包，对大平笑了笑：“我们走吧。”

大平君一直是个很让人担心的小孩。自从升上高中开始，我就一直偷偷关注着他。

有的时候，他一直到第一道铃响才匆匆跑进教室来，有时候，又六七点就坐在座位上发呆了。开始我还没注意，但自打有一天，他竟然带着两个乌青的熊猫眼来上课后，我才发现他衣服底下总是有着青青紫紫的伤口。

“你说大平？没有啊，我干嘛闲着没事看人家换衣服，他又不是大胸女。”我问了同班的分岛君，他初中也和我一起，还算是比较熟，“不过说起来，前几天体育课换衣服的时候，我好像是看到他肚子上有一块紫色。我以为他放学去跟别人打架，还觉得他深藏不露呢！”

我更加担心了。从小学起我就在班上当干部，如果我注意到班上养的小兔子总吃不下饭却没有作为，那最终小兔子要是病死了，就和经我手所杀害没什么两样。现在大平君在我眼里也和那只叫和枝的兔子没什么两样。

几周后，我放学去上补习班。那天下午有委员长会议，我为了补习班不迟到，走了平时一直躲着的近路旅馆街。旅馆街有些破败，走几步就能看到艳丽的霓虹招牌。我加快了脚步，却看见大平君挽着一个上班族的手进了爱情旅馆。

鹤房有时会想，自己和大平的关系到底叫什么呢？

大平放学后在街上闲逛，一直逛到他下班，打电话过去约见面。能约上的时候天通常已经黑了，他们去吃点晚饭，填饱肚子，大平就跟着他去旅馆开房。走到阴暗的小巷子里后，大平就放开了，亲昵地搂着他的手臂。

在爱情旅馆的钟点房里，他们从来不做爱。大平旋开台灯，拿出作业来做。鹤房把手提电脑放在胸口，躺在床上办公。两个人都累了，就把作业和公务都放在一边，在软乎乎的、不知沾过多少人体液的大床上，躲在暧昧的灯光里闭上眼睛，和衣靠在一起。

要说这是钱色交易，他们之间又没有发生任何亲密行为。要说这是恋爱，鹤房又确确实实会为每一次晚餐付账，每个月发了工资又一定会留出一点带给大平做他的零用钱。

在外人眼里，这也许就是援助交际吧。但对大平来说不是的。大平在跟鹤房搞援助交际，这一定是大平听到过的最好笑的笑话。大平从来不称回自己家是回家，他称之为：“我要走了”。当他说“回家”的时候，指的是那个破败的巷子里，昏昏暗暗的201号房。

鹤房第一次遇见大平时，是在派出所。他去池袋跑业务，正碰上一场街头抢劫。见义勇为后，鹤房一起被带去派出所做笔录。看着锁在小囚室里的肇事者，鹤房突然发现，有一个穿着蓝色制服的高中生，脸上贴着绷带坐在隔壁的囚室里，头枕着铁栏杆发呆。

“你们还关未成年的吗？”他问柜台的警员。警员抬起头，看了看他指的人，欲言又止：“哦，那孩子啊……他不是我们关的，他是自愿被关在这里的。”

大平不愿回家，每天放学后在街上游荡。池袋的夜晚很乱，他也经常被小混混缠上，或者因为别的什么原因，被带到派出所去。他才十六岁，又没犯什么事，警员们只会劝上两句：这么晚了，快回家吧，就把他打发回去。每一次，大平都说：我不回去。

“让我回哪里去呢？”大平眼睛睁得圆圆的，“你看，这里，这里，这里，都不是小混混打的，是我爸打的。我回去才危险呢！”

他这样一说，警员也没法子了。可又不能让一个高中生去睡大街。于是大平提议：“不如让我睡在拘留所吧！明天值班的警察来了就把我放出去，我去上学。”

大平宁愿睡在拘留所硬梆梆的小床上，也不愿回家。警员们一来二去都认识他了，知道他是个可怜的小孩，叹上两口气，也就随他去。有年轻的警察偷偷问他：你父亲为什么打你？你怎么不报警？大平说：我也想知道呢！我煮饭，昨天加一勺盐，他说好吃，今天加一勺盐，他就打我。你觉得他是为什么打我？

至于为什么不报警，大平闪烁其辞。本人没有意愿，警察也没法说什么，只能在他每次带着伤推开派出所的门的时候，用医药箱帮他清理一下伤口，在他不想回家的时候借给他一张有铁栏杆保护的小床。

鹤房听完以后，走到栏杆外面，对他说：“起来，我找地方给你睡。”

大平很多次站在鹤房工作的地方门口，抬起头看写字楼一排一排的窗户里透出的光亮。哪一颗星星上住着鹤房先生呢？大平总想知道，但他已经决定了，他是不可以见光的、秘密的人。

大平一直不去报警，是因为在不打他的时候，爸爸对他总是非常温柔。小时候，他喜欢画画。用蜡笔画出的小蝴蝶让爸爸脸上笑出了皱纹，可第二天，用蜡笔画出的小蜻蜓却让爸爸气得吹胡子瞪眼，直骂你画的是什么垃圾玩意儿？别画了，你还好意思拿我的钱画画？

大平不知道自己哪儿错了。同样是小卖店里买的二十四色蜡笔，同样是用食指，中指和大拇指捏着蜡笔、趴在小桌子上画出来的画，为什么这一幅可以获得称赞，那一幅则会引来责骂呢？大平穷尽一生都在思考这个问题。如果找出了正确的答案，是不是就能一直让爸爸对自己笑了呢？在那之前，大平绝不能让爸爸被警察抓走。爸爸生气了，他就偷偷溜出来，不让他看着自己心烦。

但鹤房就不太一样。他讨好鹤房，不讨好鹤房，鹤房都是一个样子。鹤房好像是个奇怪的人，没什么行为会突然触发他的开关，让他变得暴跳如雷。跟鹤房相处总是猜不到他的想法，但大平又觉得，要他不断猜着他的想法、让人看不透的鹤房非常有意思。

鹤房下班后，大平和他一起去吃东西。鹤房会在下楼的时候给他打电话，问你在哪里？大平说在下落合，或是在目白，其实他就躲在楼下的7-11里看着鹤房那一层的小窗户。

根据鹤房的心情，他们去不同的地方吃晚饭。鹤房爱吃的东西很多，下班后也总是很饿。看他吃得很香的样子，大平就觉得很好玩。

大平不太喜欢吃，他喜欢说。

“鹤房先生，等我放春假了，我们去哪里玩吧？”

“好啊，我好像有几天假可以请。你想去哪儿？”

“我想去北海道。”

“为什么？”

有时候，他们在吵吵嚷嚷的小餐馆里。有时候，他们在精致的西餐厅里。大平在黄色的灯光中说：“因为北海道是我们能去的，最远的地方。”

这回鹤房没有问为什么。大平想，鹤房一定知道这是为什么。

坐在教室里上课的时候，和鹤房在一起吃饭的时候，和鹤房并排躺在床上的时候，大平都在想去北海道的事。他在想从飞机上走下来的时候，白气从鹤房嘴里冒出来，就跟他有时抽烟时一个样儿。他想冬天的北海道一定很冷，鹤房的手又一定很暖和。他想北海道的雪是多么洁白，会不会把他和鹤房一起埋在里面，然后他们就像从未存在过一样，头靠着头在雪中沉睡。

看着鹤房疲惫的睡脸，大平心里做着旅行的计划。但有时他也会担心，会不会在春假到来之前，他就在某一天突然死了。


End file.
